Séquelles
by Manou Nyu
Summary: Après la bataille, la fin d'une époque. Séquelles immédiates de l'affrontement. Fred est mort. George refuse d'y croire. Refus d'un jumeau balafré à jamais. OS


**Petit OS sur les frères Weasley. J'avais jamais écrit sur eux, maintenant c'est fait.  
**

**Disclaimer** : JK Rowling

**Rating** : K, normalement ça passe sans problèmes.

**Après la bataille, la fin d'une époque. Séquelles immédiates de l'affrontement.**

* * *

**Le ciel pourrait tomber**

Aujourd'hui, tout était noir. Aujourd'hui, même le soleil n'existait plus. Depuis quelques heures, c'était toute une époque qui avait disparu. Depuis quelques heures, il était assis, au sol, le regard vide, peut-être fixé sur ce morceau de verre brisé, ou bien peut-être sur cette poussière grise.  
Un cloche sonna, résonna, au loin, très loin de lui. La bataille qui venait de s'achever était encore tout près, des monceaux de pierres au sol, des pans de murs entiers écroulés, et, au milieu de tout cela, des corps, inertes, amis ou ennemis, ensanglantés, blessés, morts pour certains, gravés dans l'horreur. Sur les visage des survivants, la boue et la douleur, la tristesse au milieu de la paix, l'inquiétude face à ce carnage.  
Si les flammes s'étaient peu à peu éteintes, les unes après les autres, la cendre les avait remplacées, et elle s'élevait dans les airs, étouffant l'atmosphère, couvrant le parc d'un voile gris de fumée.  
Haine rouge sang, peine insoutenable, cimes arrachées par les sorts et les géants, créatures infâmes avaient prospéré au cœur d'une débandade sans précédents.  
Quelques cris de douleur, une respiration poussive, des regards saccadés, la détresse n'avait pas encore quitté le château, elle venait juste de s'y installer.

Qu'importe ? Le monde s'était tu autour de lui. Oh, évidemment, les gens bougeaient, parlaient, pleuraient même, mais lui n'entendait rien. Rien, parce que tout était vide. Sa tête était vide. Son corps n'était plus là. Rien ne lui obéissait.  
Il aurait pu être secoué, on aurait pu le tirer plus loin, le forcer à se lever... Mais personne ne le fit.  
Il voulait rester inerte, comme ce corps étendu devant lui. Ses yeux ouverts, son visage dénué d'expression, ce calme effrayant... Personne n'osait l'approcher.  
Il y avait en lui ce soupçon irrationnel, cette petite goutte d'espoir qui anime les fous : refuser de croire était l'unique moyen d'échapper au macabre constat.  
Du bout des doigts il effleurait les pierres autour de lui, la poussière collée par les larmes, sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi ce corps devant lui ne bougeait plus.  
Il n'existait qu'un seul monde pour lui, et il venait de s'écrouler.

Même le ciel aurait pu tomber.

Il savait que les secondes passaient. Il savait que la bataille était finie. Il savait que des gens étaient morts, il savait aussi que le Lord n'était plus. Il s'en fichait.  
Tout ce qui importait était la douleur, cette épée brulante qui le transperçait, le venin pernicieux qui dans ses veines se propageait, les larmes de haine qui ne pouvaient s'épancher.  
Tout ceci n'était qu'une mauvaise blague, un cauchemar très détaillé, une farce immonde qui serait bientôt déjouée.  
Il refusait d'envisager une quelconque autre possibilité, toutes ces idées fallacieuses que la brise lui soufflait, ces théories stupides selon lesquelles un cœur qui ne battait plus était celui d'un décédé.  
Il refusait. De toutes ses forces. De toute son âme. Il niait. Tout allait bien, une claque suffirait à le réveiller. Seule l'envie manquait. Les autres n'en avaient pas idée.

Le ciel pouvait tomber s'il le voulait.

Était-ce le chant de l'injustice qu'il entendait ? Une chorale de pleurs devant l'éternité ? En quelques secondes, une symphonie d'horreur résonna à son oreille.  
Qu'ils se taisent ! Qu'ils respectent son silence !  
Mais la réalité se révélait. La douleur se réveillait.  
Les derniers lambeaux de son enfance étaient en train d'être piétinés. Et impuissant, il y assistait.  
Il aurait voulu faire comme avant, comme il avait l'habitude, se rebeller, comme tous deux l'avaient toujours fait. Refuser les règles, faire rire les autres et s'amuser. Sans les soucis.  
Une blague ! Il crut avoir trouvé la clé. Tout ceci n'était qu'une blague, un malentendu finement orchestré. Il leva la tête, guettant un sourire en coin autour de lui.  
Il vit sa mère, les yeux rouges, serrant Ginny contre elle. Il vit Percy, à côté de son père, secoué de sanglots. Assis sur un tas de gravats, Bill, la tête dans les mains. Et Charlie fixait le sol, bouillonnant d'impuissance.  
Plus loin, écarté de tous, il vit Ron, pâle, le regard ravagé, semblait perdu au milieu de la Grande Salle.

Et Fred. Que faisait-il, devant lui, ainsi allongé ? Il dormait. Pourquoi cette pensée le faisait tressaillir ? Parce qu'il savait. Elle était fausse. Tout comme l'était le sommeil de son jumeau. Le jour s'était éteint avec lui.

Seul subsistait sur ses lèvres un dernier sourire, gravé dans son dernier soupir, un sourire fin et amusé, le sourire de Fred, qui contrastait étrangement avec l'immobilité de son regard, avec ses yeux clairs invisibles sous les paupières fermées, mais son jumeau était sûr qu'eux aussi ils riaient.  
Il aurait voulu rire avec lui, il aurait tant aimé.

Mais le ciel l'écrasait.

Son jumeau, tout son être, son âme déchirée, il était abandonné, si injustement, un acte si vil, impardonnable et éternellement irréparable. Il se condamnait à haïr, à maudire les gens heureux, leur bonheur hideux face à son calvaire sans fin, lui, la moitié délaissée, cœur brisé par un unique sort. Par une unique mort.

_"Allez Fred, réveille-toi, il fait beau dehors !_

_...Fred ?_

_S'il te plaît..."_

* * *

_.  
_

_Reviews ?  
_


End file.
